


Dyeing to Learn

by TheSofterGentlerMe



Series: Finn and The Moms of Power [13]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Slice of Life, The Plumeria All Etherian Fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSofterGentlerMe/pseuds/TheSofterGentlerMe
Summary: It's another year and another Plumeria All Etherian Fair has come around. Finn is excited as always but has a little mishap at one of the classes while trying to do something.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Finn and The Moms of Power [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862320
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Dyeing to Learn

**Author's Note:**

> Shall we?

Finn stood in the tent, looking in the mirror and wondering how it had happened. They’d just wanted to take a class in how to dye with native plants. They weren’t a clumsy child but one moment they’d been chatting with the girl next to them about the theater they wanted to start as they worked around the dye vats and the next… mayhem. Now they stood there in a tank top and shorts trying to figure out what to do. 

“Why don’t you ever teach?” Adora said as she stepped into the tent with Bow. 

“Because they come to see me and not to learn what I’m there to teach,” Bow said. “It’s flattering but also really annoying… Finn why are you blue?” 

Finn was trying their best to be nonchalant as Adora turned from looking at Bow and gaped a little at Finn, covered in dye. 

“Finn… uh… what?” Adora stammered.

“And not just blue,” Bow continued as he tried to logically look at everything. “I see some purple too.” 

Finn’s ears twitched a little as they said, “And there’s some red on the back I’ve been told.” 

“Honey, I thought it was a class for dyeing fabric,” Adora said in confusion. “Did I misunderstand?” 

Finn’s ears laid back a little as they said, “No. There was an… incident.”

Adora snorted a little as she stepped to the side and said, “Your foot is green.” 

Finn rolled their eyes and said, “Are you enjoying this, Mom?” 

“I promised I’d never lie to you so I’m not going to answer that question,” Adora said as she covered her mouth for a moment to hide a grin. “I’m guessing this is permanent until it wears off?” 

Finn sighed and said, “Yes. We tried to get some of it off but it didn’t help much.” 

“I’m sorry for thinking this is funny, sweetheart,” Adora said. “What do you think I can do to help?” 

"You could use She-Ra and go, you know," Bow said, waving his hands a little. “Just let me leave first.” 

"Bow, your wife is one of the strongest sorcerers on the planet. Can't you do a better hand sign for magic?" Adora said as she walked up to Finn and looked them over. "At least you didn't get much on your face. Just some sprinkles."

Finn stood there, starting to feel silly and stupid, as they thought of the whole thing. They'd been talking with a few people, smiling at the girl they’d been telling about the theater idea, and they remember going to pick up some wool that was in one of the kettles. They’d been doing ok when it’d slipped and the dye had splashed up out of the kettle. Finn had instinctively moved their head back but the wave of blue dye had splashed all over their clothes, dropping down the front of the apron they’d worn and all over their front. They’d stumbled backwards and the rest was a bit of a blur of running into things, hollering, and trying not to make it worse. Which only ended up making it worse Finn realized in hindsight. 

Finn’s ears flattened out completely and their tail tucked down next to their leg as they looked down at the ground. Adora stepped forward and said, “Oh, honey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel worse about it.” 

“It’s alright, Mom,” Finn said. “I was pretty stupid and I sure look it. I’d laugh too.” 

“Finn, no, stop, accidents happen,” Adora said as she put a hand on their shoulder. “Do you need a hug?” 

Finn nodded and Adora took them into her arms and squeezed them tight as she rubbed their back. After a minute she stepped back and Bow snorted back a laugh. 

“I’m sorry… just… Finn, I don’t think the dye is fully dry,” Bow said, pointing to the front of Adora’s shirt that now had patchy blue spots all over the prints of flowers, moons, and tree branches. Finn looked horrified but Adora looked down and started laughing. 

“Sweetheart, it’s alright,” she said as she pulled them in for another hug. “It just made it more interesting.”

“I’m so sorry, Mom!” Finn said, hiding their face in her shoulder. 

“Finn, it’s alright, really. It’s just a shirt. Come on, let’s get you to the showers so you can scrub off what you can. Tell me what clothes you want and I’ll carry them,” Adora said. 

When they got back a little while later, Catra was lounging on a pile of pillows in the tent while Bow filled her and Glimmer in on what had happened. Catra saw Finn come in and said, “Feeling better, kiddo?” 

Finn nodded, their ears still folded back a bit. Adora flopped down next to Catra as Finn sat down on a cot. Glimmer smiled at Finn and said, “Don’t worry about it. That’s the whole point of these classes is to try stuff out. Sometimes it goes awry. I burned myself trying to learn wood burning one year.” 

Bow said, “I glued my hand to my pants myself. I had to be cut out of them.”

Catra laughed and said, “I remember that. That was the year I fell and broke a table in the dining pavilion.” 

Finn’s ears perked up a little and they said, “How did you do that?” 

“Showing off,” Catra said. 

“She was trying to jump from table to table without knocking anything off,” Glimmer said with a snort. “She misjudged on the last table, stuck her foot in a pie, slipped and came crashing down. I’m still surprised you didn’t hurt yourself.” 

“Hey, I didn’t say that the reason you burned yourself wood burning is that you were talking with Bow and not paying attention when you picked up the tool by the tip,” Catra said. 

Bow laughed and said, “Since we’re telling the full story, I stuck my hand to my leg because I had glue on it, knew it was super strong but Glim made some joke about it, I laughed and slapped my leg.” 

Finn was starting to smile when they turned to Adora and she said, “I can tell by your face you want an embarrassing story from me. Alright, this is super embarrassing. I… I married your Mother.” 

Catra gave Adora a playful push while Finn rolled their eyes and said, “Mom, come on.” 

“Sorry, sorry, alright, mine is that I was taking a class on how to do tight rope walking,” Adora said. 

“Against all of our advice I might add,” Catra chimed in. 

“Hush. Well, I was on a low rope, just a few feet off the ground and I started to slip. I panicked and grabbed for another rope that was strung close by and I managed to grab it but I yanked it down. Then my feet got tangled in the rope under me and I fell face first into the mat,” Adora said. “The group watching actually applauded.”

“I won’t lie, I was one of them,” Catra said with a grin. 

“Yes, I remember,” Adora said deadpan. 

“I was at least coming out to check to see if you were alright while I was doing it,” Catra said. 

“See, Finn? It’s not that bad,” Bow said with a smile. 

“I guess I should have been paying better attention when I was trying to get the wool out. It was heavier than I expected,” Finn said nodding 

Glimmer said, “Hey, distraction happens to the best of us all.” 

“What was so distracting?” Bow said. 

Finn froze, not sure why they didn’t just say what had happened exactly. 

Catra sat up, tail swishing, as she said, “Enough said. Let it go, Bow.”

Bow started to say something and then took a sudden breath and said, “Ah. Yes. Well, Glimmer and I have a class on origami in a few. We’ll catch up with you all at dinner.” 

Glimmer and Bow exited and after they were gone Finn said, “Thank you.” 

“No problem. I’m guessing someone caught your eye?” Catra said. Finn nodded and gave a little smile. 

“Got any questions?” Adora said. 

“Like what?” Finn said, a bit confused. 

“Like not asking your Mom for advice if you’re trying to woo someone,” Catra said teasingly as Adora tickled the tip of Catra’s ear to make it flick in annoyance. 

Finn rolled their eyes and said, “I’m not trying to woo someone, Mother. She was from Bright Moon and I just thought she was cool and I was telling her about the theater. Then I turned into a tornado of dye going everywhere.”

Catra and Adora shared a look and then turned back to Finn. 

“Well, if you do have any questions, you know where to find us,” Adora said. Finn nodded and got up off the cot and came over to the stack of pillows to fall down into them with a sigh as Catra reached over and scratched between their ears. 

“Look at the bright side,” Catra said. 

“What’s that?” Finn said contentedly. 

“At least you’re very festive looking for the final party tomorrow night,” Catra said. Finn looked up at her and then burst out into laughter and settled back down onto the pillow with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I had COVID in December and it kind of threw me for a loop. I had several WIP that kind of went by the wayside then and when I felt better to start writing, I had kind of forgotten about them until just recently when I started going through my folder looking at stories to see what was sitting there. I found this one and thought, "I have to get that one finished up." And I did!


End file.
